1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and particularly relates to a BNC (Bayonet Neill Concelman) coaxial connector that is suitable to transmit a high-frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
BNC coaxial connectors are conventionally known as electrical connectors that connect coaxial cables. The BNC coaxial connectors are relatively good in frequency characteristics, or in other words, have relatively constant characteristics such as attenuation characteristics from low frequency to high frequency, and can be configured in small size. Hence, the BNC coaxial connectors are widely used for, for example, measurement, communications, video signals, and medical equipment. A mechanism that can easily lock the fit between connectors in one operation without using screws (a bayonet type) is employed. Hence, the connector can be easily engaged and disengaged. As a result, BNC coaxial connectors pursuant to JIS standards (Japanese Industrial standards) are widely used.
Examples of a technology related to such coaxial connectors include a technology described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2001-52821).
In recent years, BNC coaxial connectors that have excellent frequency characteristics and are suitable to transmit high-frequency signals have been required with increasing speed and capacity of transmission signals. In these BNC connectors, a spring may be used as a contact structure of an outer conductor to improve the frequency characteristics. In such a known contact structure, the contact becomes unstable, for example, when prying or vibrations occur, furthermore, when they occur at the same time. As a result, characteristics may not be stable at high frequencies, especially in a frequency band at 4 GHz or more. Moreover, when vibrations occur, the contact between connectors may be momentarily disengaged, at least electrically.
Moreover, the coaxial connector disclosed in JP-A-2001-52821 described above has a plurality of axial split grooves 11d on an outer conductor. An outer conductor of a coaxial connector such as a BNC is generally formed into a spring shape by forming such grooves. However, general materials such as brass have great elasticity. Therefore, it is deformed relatively easily by, for example, the prying of a connector to be fitted. As a result, the contact between the connectors may become unstable.
Hence, an object of an electrical connector according to the present disclosure is to provide a technology for stabilizing the contact of a contact portion of an outer conductor even when vibrations, prying, and the like occur, and improving high-frequency characteristics in an electrical connector such as a BNC coaxial connector.